Mounts
Mounts ' Written By : Morri' Once you reach level 40 you will unlock the mount Icon!This can be found on ' '''the bottom right-hand side of the tool bar ' ' ' '''The following window pops up,here you can see; 1. The name and "look" of the mount you are currently using & "mount" button 2. Mount Stats and their exp gauge 3. 'Train' and 'Advanced Train' buttons ''' '''4. The amount of Mount Training Whips you currently hold in your inventory 5. Current level of your stables, stables exp gauge, mount movement speed, 'Rest' button Mount Training Whips You can use Mount Training Whips to increase both the exp gauge of the Mount stats and of the stable exp gauge. Every time your stat exp gauge is full, your mount will gain an extra 5 stat points of that stat i.e. if you train strength, once the strength exp gauge is full, the mount gains + 5 strength, but no other stat. "Train and Advanced Train" To use the Mount Training Whips you have two options, you can either select 'Train' which uses 1 Mount Training Whip and increase the exp by 10 with a small chance of Therion's blessing (this will give an extra 40 exp to the selected stat) or you can select 'Advanced Train' which uses 20 Mount Training Whips and increases the exp by 200 with a small chance of Therion's blessing (this will give an extra 40 exp to the selected stat). Stables In the stables you will see all different kinds of mounts, the mounts listed in grey are locked and you need to collect the corresponding mount cards to unlock these mounts. Every special mount you unlock gives an extra stat boost to your character; for example unlocking the White Alpaca gives an extra 10 strength, intelligence, endurance and armor. All the stats of mounts unlocked under the 'Special' tab stack e.g. you get 10 of each stat from the Alpaca and 10 from the Ruby-Eyed Steed, giving you a total of 20 stats. Mount Strength in the bottom left hand corner is the sum of your seperate Mounts Mount Strength Ruby-Eyed Steed''' - +10 to each stat; +5 to max attribute level''' Attained by purchasing a Ruby-Eyed Steed Card in the Shop for 1995 Balens Shadow Steed '- +10 to each stat; +5 to max attribute level' Attained by purchasing a Shadow Steed Card in the Shop for 1995 Balens Darknight Steed''' - +40 to each stat; +5 to max attribute level''' Attained by first completing Level 100 of the Forgotten Catacombs, then saving 6000 Crypt tokens, buying 20 Darknight Steed Card Shards and synthesizing them into a Darknight Steed Card Royal Steed '- +50 to each stat; +5 to max attribute level' Attained by first achieving the Honor rank of Crusader, then saving 10,000 Insignia, buying 20 Royal Steed Card Shards and synthesizing them into a Royal Steed Card Hurricane Steed''' - +30 to each stat; +5 to max attribute level''' Attained by purchasing 20 Hurricane Steed Card Shards from a level 10 Guild Shop, the total cost for 20 Shards is 50,000,000 Guild Contribution, then synthesizing them into a Hurricane Steed Card White Alpaca''' - +10 to each stat; +5 to max attribute level''' Available through Wartune Events, bought for 1995 Balens plus 1995 Market Points or found randomly in the Market and bought for 1995 balens Piggy''' +10 to each stat; +5 to max attribute level''' Available through Wartune Events Luxury Jaguar''' - +10 to each stat; +5 to max attribute level''' Attained by purchasing a Shadow Steed Card in the Shop for 1995 Balens Nightshade''' - +20 to each stat; +5 to max attribute level''' Attained by collecting 15 Mount Cards from the Warlords Mark Chest, then synthesizing them into a Nightshade Card Hawkstrider '- +20 to each stat; +5 to max attribute level' Currently available in an event held between 8th April and 3rd March, by collecting 2000 Ancient Spirits and exchanging them for a Hawkstrider Card Underworld Steed +50 to each stat; +5 to max attribute level Unknown how to obtain for Koram's version yet Wildfire Steed '- +50 to each stat; +5 to max attribute level' Bought for 6995 Balens plus 6995 Market Points or found randomly in the Market and bought for 6995 balens Therion-Sand Rider''' -+100 to each stat, valid for 7 days''' Awarded to the Guild Leader of the Number One Guild in the server following the last Guild War of the week Reindeer '-+10 to each stat; +5 to max attribute level' Available through Wartune Events, bought for 1995 Balens plus 1995 Market Points or found randomly in the Market and bought for 1995 balens